HTTYD - TLC
by EmmaRoseer18
Summary: My first How to train your dragon fanfic. Hiccup is beginning to feel the pressure of helping an entire village adjust to life with dragons and after a particularly hard day Toothless decides he needs some TLC some Toothless, Love and Care. WARNING Friendship fluff and adorableness :3


TLC

Shooting a plasma blast at the fire hearth Toothless began positioning himself comfortably on the stone living room floor of the Haddock household. Outside a stormed was raging its way through Berk and Toothless could hear the rain pounding on the roof of the house; curling in on himself Toothless sighed.

He hated this sort of weather; heavy storms like this one meant no flying since Hiccup's overprotective father decided that the two of them in their prosthetics outside in such bad weather was a big no, no.

Honestly Toothless didn't see the problem and neither had Hiccup and the following argument between father and son had ended with Stoic practically screaming at Hiccup that he couldn't lose him; this had shocked Toothless as much as it had Hiccup, it was clear his riders relationship with his father was very broken and so Toothless really wasn't fond of the Viking chief. Oh he'd come to accept that the man was part of Hiccup's life but up until this revelation he still really hadn't cared much for his friend's father. But seeing this vulnerable side to the older Viking, Toothless could finally see how hard the man was trying and that he really did want to reconnect with his son.

Hiccup seemed to come to this realisation as well and after having what Toothless could assume was one of the first heartfelt conversations between father and son both dragon and rider agreed to the no storm flying rule...but that didn't mean the reptile had liked the limitation on flying, nope not one bit. Pushing these thoughts aside and closing his eyes Toothless had just got himself comfortable when the front door slammed open revealing a covered in mud, soaking wet and heavily limping Hiccup.

It had been five months since the battle with the Red Death and since Hiccup had woken up he just hadn't seem to stop. Everyday Toothless would see him running about all over Berk trying to help each Viking with his or her dragon problems and frankly it was starting to irritate Toothless to no lengths. Why should his Hiccup help any of them, especially when the majority of these people had ignored the boy for most of his life?

But Hiccup, being Hiccup had decided to leave the past in the past and was more than willing to help his people understand the dragons that he loved so dearly; unfortunately his willingness to help anyone meant he was soon helping everyone and Toothless was starting to worry about the well being of his hatchling and best friend.

Of course Hiccup just brushed away his and the other trainers concerns, telling them he could handle it; but over the last week Toothless had noticed the bags under his riders eyes and how his prosthetic leg was giving him more trouble than it should. Hiccup was reaching his breaking point and tonight was the last straw for Toothless.

Seeing his rider shivering in the entrance to the house, Toothless immediately sprung to his feet hurrying to Hiccup's side. He'd just made it there as Hiccup's prosthetic gave out causing the boy to tumble forwards. Bracing himself to hit the concrete floor, Hiccup was more than relieved when he stumbled onto the supporting head of his dragon.

"Thanks bud" Hiccup said as he regained his footing however when he tried to take a step on his prosthetic a jolt of pain coursed through his leg causing Hiccup to whimper rather loudly.

Hearing this sound of pain escape his riders mouth Toothless couldn't control the concern that flooded through him. Nuzzling Hiccup arm encouragingly, Toothless allowed himself to be used as a crutch while his friend regained himself. Once Hiccup was breathing more normally Toothless decided his friend was doing no more walking so proceeded to move behind the boy and in one swift motion grabbed hold of Hiccup's shirt collar lifting him off the ground.

Feeling his foot leave the ground and warm breathing against his neck, Hiccup groaned and began trying to free himself from the dragons hold "Ugh!...Hey! Toothless!? What are you? Put me down!"

Ignoring his hatchlings protests, Toothless carried the wriggling boy across the length of the room gently placing him in front of the fire hearth; before curling round his young charge to help warm the young Viking and offer his side for Hiccup to lean against.

Shocked by the dragons actions Hiccup didn't know what to do, he'd known Toothless to fuss over him before heck the first few weeks after he'd woke up the dragon barely let him out of his sight but Hiccup had assumed this was because of the recent events but now he didn't really know what to think. Sighing Hiccup decided to just accept his place in front of the fire, it had been a really long day and his leg was killing him; feeling the heat from the fire begin to seep into his bones, Hiccup relaxed leaning back against the warm body of his best friend.

Sensing Hiccup relaxing slightly, Toothless lifted his head to stare at the boy next to him, his rider was clearly exhausted and he could practically feel the tension in his muscles, Toothless hated seeing his Hiccup this way and it just didn't seem fair to the dragon. Hiccup was one of those humans who were willing to do anything for anyone but it was clear the boy was struggling under the pressure of his new responsibilities and yet no one seemed to offer to lighten the young Vikings load. Hiccup had done so much for Toothless more than the boy would ever really know so Toothless was determined that for tonight at least Hiccup would be the one being taken care of. Almost sensing that Toothless was staring at him, Hiccup turned his head to face the dragon.

"What ya thinking bud?" Hiccup sighed stroking Toothless's head his eyes filled with concern for the dragon. Looking into the concerned eyes of his friend Toothless mentally rolled his own. Honestly that boy never thought of himself, shaking his head Toothless nuzzled Hiccup affectionately; chuckling Hiccup hugged his dragon round the neck it was moments like these Hiccup loved his bond with Toothless the dragon just knew exactly how to cheer him up and Hiccup greatly appreciated his friends caring and patient nature.

Feeling Hiccup tighten his hold round his neck, Toothless felt his heart tighten for the boy. It was clear Hiccup hadn't received many hugs throughout his childhood as an outcast to the village, with no mother around and a father like Stoic the boy had pretty much been left to himself and that broke Toothless's heart.

At first the gesture had confused Toothless, dragons didn't have a gesture similar to a hug so the first few times he hadn't known how to react but after spending more time on Berk and observing the young teen dragon riders interactions; in particular the group of friends who helped Hiccup fight off the Red Death, Toothless had come to understand that hugging someone was a human form of showing love and care.

So now whenever Hiccup would hug him the dragon would do his best to return the gesture. That's why when he felt Hiccup's arms starting to loosen realising he had not yet reacted to the boy's hug, Toothless quickly wrapped his tail round the boy's waist pulling him close and repeatedly nuzzling Hiccups cheek.

Chuckling Hiccup let Toothless hold him close relishing in the loving contact; Hiccup had come to enjoy hugs of his friends though it wasn't common for Vikings to hug but then again things where changing and with a new era dawning the gesture was becoming more common; his favourite hugs where always from Astrid or Toothless although he would treasure a hug from his dad though that was a rare thing indeed.

While he had been hugging the boy close to him, Toothless had noted that although Hiccup was much dryer; he was still covered in mud. Vikings weren't known for their bathing habits though Toothless had come understand Hiccup was more concerned with his cleanliness (especially if he was planning to hang out with the girl Viking Astrid)

But with the raging storm outside and Hiccup's leg being as bad as it is, there was no way that Hiccup would be able to collect enough water required to fill the bath. Pondering these thoughts Toothless couldn't help but mentally grin at the idea he was forming; and before Hiccup could move away he had used the tail wrapped round his rider's waist to pick him up and place Hiccup in between his front paws.

Expecting Toothless to end the hug and let go, Hiccup was more than a bit surprised when he was placed between his dragons front paws."Bud?" Hiccup questioned while Toothless just looked at his friend.

Smirking down at his small hatchling, Toothless wrapped the small boy firmly in his paws and began licking Hiccup's clothes trying to remove the dirt from his human.

"Ugh! What? Toothless!" raising his arms to block the reptiles tongue, Hiccup desperately tried to squirm his was out of Toothless's grasp.

Rolling his eyes Toothless moved Hiccups arms aside and continued licking his human. Moving away from the boys clothes to begin licking his hair; Toothless took his time mopping up the thick mud coating his friends auburn locks.

"Aw c'mon! Toothless! S-stop!" Hiccup whined shoving the dragons head away and managing to wiggle out of Toothless's hold, scrambling to his feet Hiccup made a break for the stairs. He finally thought he'd escaped when-

"Ahh!" Hiccup yelped as his feet where swept from beneath him, looking over his shoulder he discovered that his sudden collision with the floor was due to a certain reptiles tail.

Looking at his friend sprawled across the floor Toothless sighed; trust Hiccup to behave like any other Hatchling at bath time. Smiling softly at this similarity Toothless moved over to his boy scooping Hiccup up with his tail and moving them both back in front of the fire.

Once he was lay back in front of the fire hearth Toothless positioned Hiccup back in his front paws and continued to groom his human.

Sighing dejectedly at being back where he started Hiccup decided he had no choice but to let Toothless have his weird mothering moment; however as soon as it appeared his acceptance vanished and Hiccup soon began trying to escape his dragons paws.

"Really bud!? Isn't this getting old!? Ugh let me go!"

Snorting at his boy's repetitive comment, Toothless shook his head fighting hard not to laugh at the look on Hiccup's face, speaking of the boy's face it was still streaked with mud. Chortling Toothless began licking Hiccups face.

"Yuck!" Hiccup exclaimed wrinkling his nose in disgust as his face was coated in saliva, Looking back at Toothless and seeing the dragon was about to continue its assault upon his face; Hiccup rose his hands in surrender.

"Okay! Okay bud! I'm clean! You-you can stop now! "Hiccup practically yelped.

Smiling gently down at his Hiccup, Toothless stopped licking the boys face and instead moved to gently nuzzle his friend, purring happily as Hiccup kneeled up and started scratching his scales.

Rolling his eyes at their change in roles Hiccup couldn't help the small smile that spread across his face at the sound of Toothless purring.

"Honestly Toothless, cleaning me? Really? Anyone would think you were my mother"

At that comment Toothless looked up glaring playfully at his friend and proceeded to nudge his boy backwards causing Hiccup to fall on his back. Seeing the boys stomached unprotected Toothless smirked mischievously.

Seeing the cheeky glint in the black dragons eyes, Hiccup's face paled "you wouldn't" he said.

Accepting the obvious challenge Toothless placed a paw on the boy's chest to keep him in place and began heavily nuzzling Hiccup's stomach, the reaction was immediate as Hiccup began laughing uncontrollably.

"Ahahahaha! Toothless! Haha stop! Stop! Hahaha! Cut it out bud! Hahahaha" Hiccup yelped.

Smiling at his Hiccup's laughter, Toothless decided to show no mercy on the boy and proceeded to tickle not only the boys stomach but his sides as well (which thanks to a helpful tip from Stoic, Toothless knew was Hiccup's weak spot) the reaction was again almost instant as Hiccups laughter and squirming became more frantic

"Hahahahaha! No Toothless! Please not there! Hahahaha! Alright! Alright bud! I surrender already, just let me up hahahaha" Hiccup cried in between laughs.

Grinning in satisfaction, Toothless stepped back allowing Hiccup to get to his feet. Climbing up Hiccup playfully glared at Toothless before sighing good naturally and scratching the dragon behind his ears.

"I can't believe dad told you I was ticklish on my sides, I should really be getting revenge on you for that sneaky move not giving you a scratch it's almost like I'm rewarding you for torturing me" Toothless could tell Hiccup was talking mostly to himself but decided to feign ignorance and give his rider what he hoped was an innocent look.

Meeting his friends gaze Hiccup couldn't help but chuckle at the dragon's wide innocent eyes looking right at him. "Don't give me that look, I know my dad told you and I can't believe you'd use that against me I thought we were friends" there was no heat to his words so Toothless knew Hiccup was at all angry but still the dragon did his best to look a little guilty before nuzzling his riders cheek and purring in a way of apology.

Smiling Hiccup held Toothless's head rubbing the dragon affectionately "yeah yeah alright you're forgiven bud"

Patting Toothless one last time, Hiccup yawned widely. It was pretty late and after his busy day all Hiccup really wanted right now was curl up and go to sleep, however testing his prosthetic once more the young Viking couldn't help groaning when phantom pains ran through his leg reminding him that he no longer had his original foot.

Seeing the exhaustion clear on his boys face, Toothless crooned in concern before an idea struck him. Lying on his side Toothless opened his large wings before gesturing to Hiccup with a flick of his head.

Looking at his dragon Hiccup knew immediately what Toothless wanted him to do. He contemplated what his dad would do if he wasn't in his room the next morning but right now Hiccup couldn't face the walk upstairs so giving the stairs one last wavering glance; Hiccup turned his attention to Toothless. Smiling gratefully at his best friend, Hiccup cautiously limped over to the patient Night Fury before lowering himself next to the dragon's belly where he was immediately enveloped in the Toothless's wings.

Once his young charge was safely wrapped in his wings, Toothless closed his eyes and was just drifting off to sleep when he felt Hiccup moving around in his grasp no doubt trying to get more comfortable.

Finally comfortable and warm in Toothless's embrace, Hiccup closed his eyes sighing tiredly. "Thanks Toothless...for everything" Hiccup said and couldn't help the small smile that crossed his face as he heard Toothless purring gently.

"Night Toothless, I love ya bud" and within moments Hiccup's breathing evened out. Smiling at the sound of Hiccup's light snoring Toothless couldn't help but think that it was moments like tonight he treasured most with Hiccup. He loved this boy with all his heart and Toothless was goanna make sure that no matter what he would always be there the look after his Hiccup.


End file.
